


Solamente otro 5 de noviembre

by Nekone (orphan_account)



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekone
Summary: A pasado un año desde la muerte de V. Miles de cambios han sucedido, Londres e Inglaterra son libres, pero Evey se siente cada vez peor.





	

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de V. E Evey no pudo dormir esa noche.

Evey recordó lo que pasó semanas después. Anarquía era la palabra perfecta para definirlo. Durante los primeros meses no hubo nadie a cargo de Inglaterra, y eso provocó libertad y disturbios por igual.

Más tarde los ingleses se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban a un líder, pero un líder justo. Comenzaron a pedir por las calles que V se presentara y fuera su presidente, pero nadie sabía que V ya no estaba en este mundo.

Finalmente fueron apareciendo pequeños partidos que fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en la nueva "cabeza" de Inglaterra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvieron las elecciones, los votos y las fiestas. Los toques de queda fueron retiradas, y las cámaras y los micrófonos también. Inglaterra era libre al fin, y todo gracias a un hombre que poco a poco iba quedando en el olvido.

Durante este tiempo Evey había permanecido en las sombras, procurando que nada saliese mal. Ella había unido a esas personas para que formaran el primer partido de Inglaterra, llamado "Los anarquistas" Y ella había estado presente en la mayoría de las decisiones de este grupo tan particular. Evey no quería ser de importancia, y mucho menos la nueva presidenta, sin embargo mandaba desde las sombras, diciendo cuales leyes poner para el beneficio de las personas y cuales no, por el mismo motivo.

Todo el mundo era feliz, habían vivido tanto tiempo encerrados que cada noche disfrutaban y festejaban la muerte de Adam Sutler. Todo el mundo celebraba y recordada ese 5 de noviembre. Todo el mundo menos una persona.

Evey volvía una vez más a la galería de las sombras. Había vuelto ahí más veces de las que le gustaría, pero no podía evitarlo, sobretodo ese día tan especial.

Todos los días; o mejor dicho, todas las noches, había regresado a ese lugar. A veces solo eran minutos, los necesarios para cuidar rosas de V, que ahora habían quedado en su cuidado.

Otras veces para ver la televisión, tanto para ver las noticias,(ahora sin ningún rastro de falsedad) o para ver una y otra vez la película favorita de V, El conde de montecristo. Otras veces simplemente era para sentir el olor de V, que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía presente, como si hubiera estado recientemente. Pero Evey sabía que no era así.

Sin embargo esta no era ninguna de esas veces, o mejor dicho, era todas a la vez. Todos los domingos volvía allí para quedarse una noche, y recordar todo lo que podía sobre su amado. Hacía tostadas con huevos acompañadas de una taza de té, miraba su película favorita, bailaba sola con alguna canción de la Jukebox... Pero lo que más amaba Evey de esta tradición, eran las cartas.

Cada semana escribía en un papel sus sentimientos, tal y como su psicóloga le había recomendado. Repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a V, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y lo mucho que deseaba estar junto a él.

Cada semana, cuando escribía el último punto de su escrito de dirigía a la "Habitación prohibida", a la única que nunca entró: La habitación de V. Una vez llegaba a la puerta cerrada se agachaba, y colocaba la carta por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez hacía eso siempre se ponía a llorar, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él. A veces era solamente una lágrima traicionera, otras veces llantos enérgicos que hacían eco en las paredes de ese lugar.

Esta era una de esas veces.

Evey volvió a su habitación, la que V le dio. Una vez ahí abrazó su almohada y empezó a llorar. Comenzó entonces a decir cosas sinsentido, a causa de su locura.

Sí, Evey estaba loca, y ella lo sabía.

Lo supo el día que vio a V, dos meses después de su muerte. Estaba ahí, parado, mirando la jukebox. Ella no se lo podía creer, y por primera vez en esos meses sonrió. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero en el momento en que dio un paso en frente este desapareció, como si solo hubiese sido un espejismo.

Después de eso buscó a algún psicólogo para ayudarla, y así fue como conoció a la Dra. Rose. Esta había considerado la pérdida de V como un trauma, y que por tanto su cerebro intentaba encontrarlo desesperadamente, haciendo que imaginara que estuviese allí.

Desde esa vez pasó muchas más. Al principio Evey simplemente lo ignoraba, como había dicho su psicóloga, pero llegó un punto en el cual no pudo seguir, y comenzó a hablar con V, aunque ella sabía que había muerto.

Cuando ya lo le quedaron más lágrimas que dejar en la almohada, Evey salió de su cuarto despacio, en dirección a la sala principal. Una vez allí encendió la jukebox, y puso una canción cualquiera. Se estremeció al notar que esa canción que sonaba era la misma con la cual V y ella bailaron por última vez. Una lágrima apareció por su mejilla, y con ese sentimiento de amargura se dirigió al metro.

Una vez allí miró hacia la salida, que estaba algo lejos, pero aún así podía verse la claridad de la luna. Entonces se fijó en el vagón de metro que se hallaba delante suyo. sonrió con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas al recordar la despedida de V, como él se confesó y justo después murió.

-¿Por que tuviste que hacer eso V? ¿Acaso no pesaste que no podría vivir sin ti?-Dije Evey mirando aquel vagón.

-Lo hice para hacerte más fuerte, para que no temieras a la muerte.-La voz de V resonaba en su espalda, como si de verdad estuviera allí, pero Evey sabía que no.

-Entonces lo has conseguido.-Evey volvió a la galería de las sombras sin girarse a ver a ese hombre, por que sabía que detrás de ella no había nadie, tan solo la oscuridad de encontrarse sola.

Se dirigió al pequeño invernadero casero que V había preparado años atrás para sus Violet carson. Evey suspiró, oliendo la fragante aroma que inundaba la sala, su aroma. Después de eso colocó una cuerda que había dejado ahí días antes y la colocó en el techo.

Cuando terminó de preparar la soga, oyó como las campanadas resonaban, dando las doce. Evey suspiró, y cerró los ojos.

-"Recuerden, recuerden, el cinco de noviembre. Conspiración, pólvora y traición. No veo la demora y siempre es la hora, de evocarla sin dilación".

-¿Que vas a hacer?-La voz de V seguía en sus oídos. Evey le respondió, Después de todo ¿Que más da si será la última vez que estaría con él?

-Voy a volver contigo.

-Ya lo estás Evey, ¿no lo ves?-Ella se giró, solo para ver que efectivamente, V se encontraba delante suyo, con los brazos extendidos. No pudo evitar llorar.

-No V, no estás aquí. Ahora mismo estoy hablando sola, imaginando que tenemos esta conversación. ¡Estoy harta! Harta de no poder sonreír, harta de no poder hacer otra cosa que echarte de menos. Ya te dije que no podría vivir sin ti, y aún así preferiste morir antes que quedarte conmigo.

-Dijiste que no podrías vivir si mi, y sin embargo has estado viviendo perfectamente.

-Te equivocas V. Mi cuerpo seguía con vida, pero mi corazón murió junto al tuyo. He estado aguantando hasta ahora por que Inglaterra te necesitaba, pero tú habías muerto. Tu vendetta aún no se había cumplido, puesto que Londres no era libre aún. Ahora sí. Ya no me necesitan, ya puedo volver contigo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que solo soy una ilusión?-V habló unos segundos después, sin saber como hacer entrar en razón a Evey.

-Moriste en mis brazos, te llevé al vagón del tren, accioné la palanca y vi como explotó.-las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo- No es la primera vez que te veo y se que no estás, V. No es la primera vez que deseo tocarte, pero desapareces al acto. No es la primera vez, pero será la última.-Dicho eso Evey se dirigió a la soga, con intenciones evidentes.

V entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer. Rápidamente agarró la cuerda y la tiró al suelo, con tanta fuerza que la viga en la cual estaba atada la cuerda cayó también, dejando un rastro de polvo allí donde aterrizó.

-Si no estoy aquí, ¿como he hecho eso?

-No... tú no estás aquí... yo...-Evey no podía entenderlo, ¿su locura había aumentado? ¿Que le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo no pudo reflexionar más, pues los fuertes brazos de su amado la abrazaron gentilmente.

-Estoy aquí Evey... soy yo.- V susurró lentamente, mientras estaba atento a la reacción de su querida Evey.

-¿V? ¿Eres tú?-Lentamente correspondió al abrazo, asustada y a la vez feliz de poder volver a sentirlo, de poder tocarlo de nuevo.

-Sí, soy yo. -Repitió el nombrado, esta vez en un suave susurro en la oreja de su amada.

Las piernas de Evey empezaron a temblar, y hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese estado agarrada a él. En ese momento empezó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba a V tan fuerte, que este creía que se ahogaría.

Sí, Evey lloraba, pero por primera vez las lagrimas no eran de tristeza, si no de profunda alegría. Por primera vez en más de diez meses una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de su adorado hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Si veo que sí seguiré publicando capítulos (de momento tengo los tres primeros en Fanfiction) y los dos siguientes a esos que aún no he publicado. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


End file.
